The Simple Life of a Lithuanian Teenager
by spetsskalor
Summary: Toris is living a seemingly average life. He has a few friends, his grades are fine, his parents don't fight much, so he's alright. Of course, until his father announces that they're moving to a completely different country because of his job. So, now, Toris has to do the ebst he can to fit in. But some things become a bit crazy when he meets a certain someone. Highschool AU


**Chapter One: **Of New Houses and Rush Hour Traffic.

**Fandom: **Axis Powers: Hetalia

**Pairings: **America/Lithuania, One-sided USUK, one-sided RusLiet and one-sided LietBel as well. Also so hinted Franada, but barely since Matthew isn't much important to the story aside from being a main characters brother. ehehehe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, New Zealand and Australia would already have been in the anime.**

* * *

"Mama! Where should this box go?" Toris yelled from the foyer of his new house, holding a very heavy box labeled, _'Kalėdos__'. _Christmas decorations, of course. Thank god it was the last box though. A petite woman with dark hair and even darker eyes appeared at the top of the steps, and looked at the box.

"Toris, honey, let me get that!" His mother ran down the steps, grabbing the box from her son. She smiled quickly, and walked out of view, probably towards the basement. Footsteps could be heard from behind the teen, and Toris turned around to see his father, arms crossed, grinning. The boy laughed a bit, and smiled.

"I think we're going to be happy here," His father said slowly, his grin getting wider as he patted his son on the back. They heard a small crash downstairs in the basement. His father quickly went to go see what had happened, leaving his only son alone in the foyer of a house he barely knew. He stood for a moment, before running up the stairs, and down the hall to his room. He stopped and stood in his doorway.

Plain bed, plain walls, plain everything. Then the boxes. Sighing, Toris went to the corner, opening the box at the top of the pile. It was filled with little nick-knacks, pictures, so on and so forth. He put the box aside and decided to put those away later. The second box was filled with a few trophies, mostly academic, with a few basketball ones he kept from grade school. The Lithuanian pursed his lips. He really wasn't in the best mood to put things away, and looking at all of the pictures of him and his friends made him feel a bit homesick.

Bored and feeling a tad lonely, he went and sat on his bed, looking out the window. He could see some neighbors standing in front of his house by the curb, watching the movers. It was two boys around his age, obviously brothers. They seemed to be talking about something, and he could just barely hear their voices. Well, he could hear the taller one loud and clear. The other one was silent to Toris, he couldn't hear him at all. He watched as another man, who seemed a bit older, came out and yelled at the taller boy, and made them both go back to their own house, leaving the quieter one standing. He quickly ran after his brother and the other man.

Toris thought for a moment about how strange that had been. Well, it wasn't really that strange, it was just a bit odd. Curiosity began to gnaw at the boy's mind, and he got an idea. Why not go and meet the neighbors? It only seemed right, and Toris always kept in mind that there's no point in living somewhere if you do not know who you're living next to. Well, across from in this case.

So, the Lithuanian teen stood, walked out of his room, down the stairs, out the door and by the movers, and made his way across the street. When he was in the middle of the street, he realized something. When you move somewhere, usually it's the _other _neighbors who already lived there come to welcome you. Before he had any more time to think about it, he heard a car horn blare, and an angry driver yell. The brunette quickly ran out of the street, and onto the curb. Sad to say, it wasn't the curb in front of his home. This curb was that of the house that so happened to belong to the two teenagers.

Of course he had to get stuck across the street right when rush hour traffic began. It was a pretty big street, and he knew a lot of cars would come by and he probably wouldn't get a chance to cross as quickly as he wished. Standing awkwardly on the sidewalk, Toris decided that maybe a reasonable way to pass the time would be to go on a small walk. And so, he walked.

* * *

**A/N:****Howdyhow, Spetsy here. **

**So ja, this is my first story I'm publishing here! I'm not to happy with this chapter, but personally I think that it's better than my previous idea.**

**So yep. I think I already have most of the story planned out, and hopefully I'll be able to keep updates regular. I'm also not too sure about how long it's going to be, but I do know that the chapters are going to get longer for sure. **

**Also, I wanna add that I'm not the best writer. I'm a teenage girl who likes to do little stories with characters, and I prefer the fanart part of a fandom. But hey, I guess I'll give writing a try. I've always wanted to try to write an ongoing story, and the first time I tried it I left the fandom of the story, and never updated. So yeah. **

**I don't plan on becoming widely known for this story, nor do I think it'll get me anywhere. I'm just doing this for fun, and that's all it is. **


End file.
